vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Football
Football, in some places known as soccer, can best be described as Vexillium's passion. The official governing body for football on Vexillium is IVEFA - the International Vexillium Football Association. National Teams National Teams include: * Aethelnia Blue Lions * Albion-Merité Imperial Eagles * Allacoa Panthers * Caledon Claymores * Draconia Dragons * Eastern Zartania Monarchs * Guwimith Eagles * Lysonian Imperials * Porto Capital Red Wolves * Shaelic Green Tigers * Samuelonia national football team * Somery football team * Tak national football team * United Territories Lions * Utanian Crusaders * Western Zartania Rifles * Westria Diamonds * Whiland Dragons Domestic Leagues Many nations have domestic leagues or other competitions. Domestic Leagues include: * Allacoa Super League — Allacoa's top flight, consisting of twelve clubs playing a total of 32 league games culminating in the crowning of a national champion. ** Allacoa Elite League — Allacoa's second flight, consisting of twelve clubs playing a total of 32 league games. Top team is promoted to the Allacoa Super League at the end of each season. * Davenport Football League Division 1 — The top flight league of football in Davenport — 14 clubs in the table. ** Davenport Football League Division 2 — The second tier of football play in the Republic, and the first tier with nationwide play — also 14 clubs in the table. * G-League — Guwimith's eight-club domestic league * Kemese Football League '— The Kemese Football League (KFL) (''Kemese Pêl-droed Cynghrair), 16 teams vie for to be the top team in Kemedal. * '''Lega Nazionaļ — The League System for Porto Capital. * Libertarians League '— (LL) Domestic League of Aros, organized by (AFA). ** Libertarians League One (LLO) ** Libertarians League Two (LLT) * 'Royal St Samuel Football Association — The governing body of professional and amateur football in Saint Samuel. ** RSSFA Division 1 ** RSSFA Division 2 * Shaelic Football League — the league system for Shaelic football. ** Shaelic Premier League — top flight of Shaelic football, consisting of the nation's 18 best clubs. ** Shaelic First League — second tier of the Shaelic football league system, comprised of 18 professional clubs. ** Shaelic Secondary League — third tier of the Shaelic football league system, comprised of 18 professional clubs. ** Shaelic Third League — bottom tier of the Shaelic football league system, comprised of 18 professional clubs. * Trilats Federaztu vun Zeok'Tu '— Zartania * 'United Territories Premiership ** United Territories Division 1 ** United Territories Division 2 ** United Territories Division 3 * Utanian Football Association consisting of two leagues, Premier and Seconds Divisions (results, teams) - Utania * Whiland First Division ** Whiland Second Division ** Whiland Third Division ** Whiland Fourth Division Domestic Cups Many nations also have a premier knock-out competition open to all football teams registered with the national association. * — Aethelnian Soccer Cup * — Taça Aros * — Football Whiland Cup * — Commonwealth Cup * — King's Cup * — United Territories National Cup Other Cups Many nations also have a third tier of trophies up for grabs during the football season, some restricted only to professional teams or containing other restrictions. * Divisional Cup Open to all members except clubs in the Whiland First Division, and the Whiland Second Division. * Divisional Trophy Open to all members except clubs in the United Territories Premiership. * Guwimith Pre-Season Cup Open only to all 8 G-League teams, matches are played before the regular season begins. * League Cup Open only to members of all five professional/semi-professional divisions in Whiland. * Pre-Season Challenge A single match between the winner of the Whiland First Divsion and the Football Whiland Cup. * United Territories League Cup Open only to members of all four professional divisions in the UTFN. Category:SportsCategory:Football